


Flowers in Your Hair

by Starksexual



Series: Snowflake and his Dollface [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Tony Feels, Tony is a flower child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: Tony and Bucky watch the sunset from a mountain meadow.





	Flowers in Your Hair

“I’ve always loved flowers,” Tony says quietly as he picks wildflowers from the meadow they’re sat in. “My mom- she had this beautiful garden and I’d help her pick flowers when Howard was away. Roses were here favorite.”

Bucky looks up from his place on the ground and props himself up on his elbow to look at his boyfriend. “That sounds wonderful, doll. I can just picture a little you with chubby cheeks runnin' around with fistfuls of flowers.”

Tony smiles as if recalling a fond memory. “Ana, Jarvis’ wife, taught me how to make flower crowns and it was one of my favorite things to do. I’ve always liked piecing things together, engineering and all that.” Bucky watches Tony’s hands deftly begin to string together the flowers he’d picked. The setting sun cast a halo around him and his eyes shine with warmth. God, he was _ethereal_.

“Would you- can I make you one?” Bucky is brought out of his trance by Tony’s question. He smiles. He loves the little moments when Tony is shy with him. “Of course sweet thing, s’long as you make one for you too. We gotta match.” Tony’s smile widens, bright and lovely- the sun should be jealous.

Soon, Tony presents two expertly made flower crowns. There are blue, pink, and yellow flowers interwoven delicately. He takes one of them and gently places it on Bucky’s head. Bucky takes the other one and sets it on Tony’s locks. They could easily be exchanging wedding rings, and isn’t _that_ a wonderful thought? Bucky saves it for later. He takes in Tony- his hair is longer than he usually wears it, curls wild and free. His cheeks are pink from the sun and wind. The flowers, stark against his dark hair. He looks _**happy**_.

If someone told Bucky he’d be doing this one day, he would have thought they were mental. He never thought he’d find himself in a mountain meadow wearing a flower crown, especially not with Tony. Never thought he could ever have something so good and pure.

Yet here he is, proof that he could have it. He was _allowed_ to be happy. To bear his soul, flaws and all, to love someone and be loved in return.

Tony grabs his hand and laces it through his. “What are you thinking about, soldier?” Bucky squeezes his hand and looks into those bambi eyes. “Why you of course, sweet thing.” He brushes Tony’s cheek with his metal hand. “How happy you make me. How lucky I am that you love me. That I get to sit in meadows, wearing matching flowers crowns with you.”

Tony’s eyes shimmer with tears as he speaks, voice shaky with emotion. “You’re not the only lucky one. Honestly, I think you got the short end of the stick,” he teases. Bucky knows Tony sometimes still gets insecure, thinking he doesn’t deserve the soldier. But Bucky will always be there to show him otherwise. “Never, baby doll. That is an outrageous lie and I can’t let you go around saying lies, now can I?”

Tony grins, shoulders relaxing. “I suppose you’re right, Bucky Bear. I knew I could count on you to keep me honest. Bucky throws his arm around him and the genius leans in and lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder. They watch the last rays of light disappear behind the mountains. “Any time, you beautiful flower child. Any time at all.”

_He’s going to marry this man, Bucky decides. And they’ll both be wearing flowers in their hair._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Drop a comment or come chat on tumblr @thestarkymechanic :)


End file.
